kirbyvsshyguyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is the deuteragonist of the Kirby Vs. Shy Guy series. He uses his appearance from Super Mario World with some features slightly altered. Origin Yoshi first appeared in the game, Super Mario World from the Mario series, where he became Mario's partner. He has later appeared in many other Mario games ever since. Yoshi even owns his own series and is best-known for appearing in many games such as Yoshi's Story, Yoshi: Touch and Go, Yoshi's Island DS, and, famously, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He often attacks with his tongue and lays eggs with every enemy he swallows. Kirby Vs. Shy Guy Yoshi is the ally and (mostly) best friend of Kirby in the series. He tells Kirby about a Shy Guy in the very first strip and deems it as "completely harmless". However, a Shy Guy overhears the conversation and calls Shy Guys to attack him and Kirby. When they come across the Shy Guys' leader named General Guy, who declares war on Kirby, they have fight him before they head out. He has many attacks, including his tongue attack, but, strangely, can't lay eggs. He usually agrees with Kirbys ideas and also loves to eat. Also, according to the scan visor, his eating habits rivals that of Kirby. He usually agrees with Kirby's ideas (only because he can), such as building a fort. But, sometimes, he dislikes and disagrees with the second fort building attempt. He also might be annoyed by Kirby's lack of knowledge and child-like behavior, but he is still friends with Kirby. Attacks Like Kirby, Yoshi posses different kinds of attacks. Super Tackle This is Yoshi's signature move in the Kirby Vs. Shy Guy series, whereas in his own series, his signature atack is laying eggs, which is completely absent from all comics. He simply jumps forward and hits his enemies headfirst. It doesn't work on some foes, such as General Guy's Lobster Bot. It later gets upgraded when he gains the Screw Attack. Toungue While his egg lay attack is absent, Yoshi uses his tongue to attack enemies, notably BG Bandit. It is a messy move and his tongue sometimes gets stuck to something or someone, such as a Goonie. He puts the attack to good use when he a Kirby learn the Pendumlum Bros. attack from the Soccer Bros. Gulp Yoshi learned this move from the Soccer Bros. With this move, Yoshi can gulp down any enemy and spit it out on the ground or at another enemy, thus damaging both enemies. He never did this attack again (so far). Bros. Moves Screw Attack (attack) Yoshi learned this attack when he gained the Screw Attack that Kirby coughed up. The Soccer Bros. told him that it works just like the Super Tackle, only stronger. He can do more damage than the original Super Tackle. Kick Bros. Yoshi, now armed with the Screw Attack, has to roll toward Kirby, and Kirby must kick Yoshi up and at the enemy. While doing this, Yoshi must press the B Button. Top Bros. Yoshi has to be grabbed by Kirby, swung around several times, and get flung at the enemy. Leapfrog Bros. Yoshi must stick out his tongue and have Kirby grab it, jump up, and swing him down to smash the enemy. Pendumlum Bros. Yoshi has to launch his tongue up to a block above the battlefield and hang on to it. Kirby has to kick him towards the enemy several times to inflict continuous damage. Yoshi sometimes acidentally grabs on to a Goonie, which drops on the opponent's head and deals no damage whatsoever. Quotes *"A Shy Guy. Completely harmless." (first line) *"Just great." *"I pity you." *"Stop." *"Why do I even bother?" Other Pictures Th-6-.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Yoshi series Category:Mario series